Fan:Guardian Army
The Guardian Army is a mysterious legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World and the Real World. Members Leaders * Apocalymon: Leader of the Guardian Army. * Bagramon: Second Leader of the Guardian Army. * DarkKnightmon: * Guardiamon: A Cyborg Digimon that cross between resembles MetalTyrannomon, and MetalGreymon. Five Generals * Leviamon * Etemon ** MetalEtemon * Diaboromon * '''Examon * Tactimon Zone Commanders These digimon are in charge of certain zones, ruling under the Generals. The conehead alien, named Evile who is Experiment 627, but he became a Digimon when he digivolves into after he absorbs other Digimon. * MetaLeomon: A powerful, zombified, mutant Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Ohana. * SkullLeomon: A powerful, skeletal Digimon similar to SkullGreymon who serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He is the second member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Ohana. * Machinedramon: A powerful, machine dragon Digimon who serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He is the third member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Ohana. * Evile: An Experiment 627 who is Stitch's rival for Angel's affections, but serves as a general for the Guardian Army, answering to Tactimon, and Examon. He has a deep hatred for all life, and so plots to destroy the world and everything in it. In order to do so, he disguises himself as human prince. He became a general that he modified to cause other Digimon to appear Real World and become his servants. * WaruMonzaemon: * Kongoumon: * Matadormon: * Butenmon: He is a general in the Guardian Army's Shinobi branch, serves under Tactimon. * MetalPhantomon: * IceLeomon: He is Leomon's evil twin brother who is one of Tactimon's generals who is attacking the Ice Zone. In his first fight with Xros Ohana, he absorbed the Icemon with him to increase his power, becoming IceLeomon Enhancement Absorbent. When Glacierdramon was unleashed, IceLeomon used the Ice Zone's villagers data to awaken it. Tactimon later merges him with Glacierdramon into a powerful hybrid IceLeomon/Glacierdramon Enhancement Absorbent in order to get the Ice Zone's Code Crown. The hybrid was destroyed by the Shoutmon X5S. * MadTyrannomon: A powerful, zombie-esque, Tyrannosaurus-like warrior who is one of Tactimon's generals, the conqueror of the Grass Zone, Crystal Zone, and Shinobi Zone and the member of the Guardian Army Generals to encounter Xros Ohana. MadTyrannomon was originally Tyrannomon, the kind-hearted guardian of the Grass Zone before he joined the Guardian Army under unknown circumstances and became MadTyrannomon. MadTyrannomon then proceeded to terrorize the Zone he once protected. MadTyrannomon had the ability to absorb other Digimon to gain new abilities and power. In the Crystal Zone, he absorbs many of his Tankmon, Triceramon, DarkTyrannomon, Troopmon and Mammothmon subordinates in order to increase the size of his arms, making them strong enough to create chasms. In the Shinobi Zone, he became Armed MadTyrannomon, upon absorbing some Chikurimon, two Troopmons, two Mammothmons, some Tankmon, five Triceramons, five MetalTyrannomons, four Tuskmons, and some Mekanorimon. He later absorbed Petaldramon to become MadTyrannomon Petaldra Mode, then he absorbed his lieutenant, Sandiramon to MadTyrannomon to become MadTyrannomon Sandira Mode, then he absorbed two Tankmon, three Gigasmon, five Triceramon, six MetalTyrannomon, several Mammothmon, two Mekanorimon, four Kenkimon, and some Minotarumon to become MadTyrannomon Turbo Mode, and in his final battle, he absorbed three Apemons, two Boltmons, and several Dinohyumons to become MadTyrannomon Final Mode. After Stitch, Agumon, Shoutmon and the other members of Xros Ohana rescue Angel and Lunamon, MadTyrannomon Final Mode forces absorbs his army of some Brachiomon, Tankmon, Mammothmon, Triceramon, DarkTyrannomon, Mekanorimon, MetalTyrannomon, Boarmon, Tuskmon, Flarerizamon, Troopmon, Chikurimon, Parrotmon, Pteramon, Missimon, Gigasmon, Megadramon, and Gigadramon, transforming into a gigantic, spiked version of his original form, named SuperMadTyrannomon. He expands into a ball-like self-destruct mode and breaks up Shoutmon X5B. He is destroyed by OmegaShoutmon. In the Grass Zone, he is later revived as Tyrannomon after all the Code Crowns were claimed, which marks that he was previously corrupted by Tactimon. * SaberLeomon: * MagmaVolcamon: The Guardian Army's volcanic commander in the Lava Zone and servant of Tactimon. * NeoDevimon: * Marsmon: He is a general in the Guardian Army's Football branch, serves under Tactimon. * Grademon: Elemental Generals After recreating the Digital World, Bagramon and Apocalymon left the seven countries in control of his Seven Elemental Generals. The Seven Elemental Generals are elite members of the Guardian Empire that work for DarkKnightmon (who they refer to as their admiral). Each Elemental General possesses a Darkness Loader similar to the one owned by DarkKnightmon that can enable them to combine and uncombine with other Digimon. They are much stronger than the Zone Commanders that worked for the Head Officers. * Dorbickmon: A Fire Fury of Dragon Land. He uses his army of Brachiomon, DarkTyrannomon, Devidramon, Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Salamandemon to destroy his enemies with overwhelming battle strength in any situation. * DuskLeomon: A Dusk Lion of Fallen Land. He commands an army of Mephistomon, Devimon, LadyDevimon, Saberdramon, and Bakemon. * Zamielmon: A Wood Spirit of Honey Land. His army consisted of Honeybeemon, Flybeemon, Kuwagamon, Blossomon, Dokugumon, FanBeemon, and RedVegiemon. * Gigakuwamon: A Wood Bug of Honey Land in manga. * Tidalmon: A Water Serpent of Cyber Land. Tidalmon is a shapeshifter who used his abilities along with his Drippins to stir mistrust among the original occupants of Cyber Land before tricking them into destroying each other. Tidalmon's Drippins also possessed the robot duplicates of HiAndromon, Sealsdramon, UltimateBrachimon, BlackWarGrowlmon, and Mammothmon as well as MetalSeadramon-like vessels, and Blimpmon-like vessells. His army of Digimon consisting of Mekanorimon, MetalTyrannomon, real Mammothmon, Tankmon, Depthmon and a CyberWhamon. * Olegmon: A Gold Thief of Gold Land. * Steelmon: A Metal Tiger of Gold Land in manga. * GrandisVolcamon: The Earth Giant of Rock Land. He is served by two Anubismon, five Volcamon, his army consists of Centarumon, Cerberumon, Eaglemon, Hippogriffomon, Sagittarimon, Thunderbirmon, Mammothmon, Gorillamon, Wendigomon, Tuskmon, and Triceramon. * Apollomon: The Sun Wheel of Bright Land. ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Coralmon: Countless crustacean-like class Digimon that resembles a Coral Fighters from Chaotic. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Triceramon: A large number of powerful, triceratops Digimon. ** MetalTyrannomon: A large number of powerful, cyborg-like tyrannosaurus Digimon. ** DarkTyrannomon: A large number of powerful, tyrannosaurus Digimon, alongside with MetalTyrannomon. ** Rhinomon: A large number of rhinoceros Digimon in golden armor that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. ** Sepikmon: A large number of masked monkey-like Wizard Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. ** Baronmon: A king-like warrior that serves as lieutenant of the Guardian Army. ** Okuwamon: A large number of beetle Digimon. ** Tortomon: A large number of turtle Digimon that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. One of the Tortomon group used by Evile, who later absorbs him to become Evilomon Torto Mode. ** Ponchomon: A large number of ghostly cactus-like Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. ** Volcamon: A large number of cyborg Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. One of the Volcamon army used by MetaLeomon, who later absorbs him to become MetaLeomon Volca Mode. ** Kokuwamon: A large number of robotic beetle Digimon. ** Boarmon: A large number of powerful hog Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. ** Ebidramon: A Digimon resembling cross between a dragon and lobster. ** Scorpiomon: A Crustacean Digimon that resembles a cross between a scorpion and anomalocaris. ** MarineDevimon: A aquatic demon-like Digimon. ** Divermon: A Sea Animal Digimon that uses its harpoon. ** Thundermon: A large number of mutant Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** Archelomon: A large number of sea turtle Digimon with knife-like flippers, but one of them is actually good guy, because Examon lead Archelomon's group of Guardian Empire. ** Snimon: A large number of mantis Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** BlueMeramon: A large number of blue flame Digimon. But, one of them who worked with Dorulumon when the latter was with Guardian Empire. BlueMeramon has begun doubting the cruel methods of the Empire. ** Parrotmon: A large number of parrot Digimon. ** Mantaraymon: A large number of manta ray Digimon. ** Flybeemon: A large number of hornet Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** Hagurumon: A large number of gear-shaped Digimon. ** Asuramon: A large number of four-armed, three-faced Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. ** Pipismon: A large number of bat Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. ** Missimon: Multiple missile-like Digimon. ** Mekanorimon: A large number of robot Digimon. ** Allomon: A large number of allosaurus Digimon. ** Golemon: A large number of golem Digimon. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon used by Evile. It later combines with Evile to form Evilomon Orochi Mode. ** Tankmon: A large number of tank Digimon. ** Cerberumon: A large number of mad dog Digimon. ** Deltamon: A large, three-headed dragon Digimon used by SkullLeomon. He later absorbs it to become SkullLeomon Delta Mode. ** Gorillamon: A gorilla Digimon with the cannon for a right forearm that serve as one of the powerhouses of the Guardian Army. Four were shown pushing the cage that contained Deltamon. ** Tuskmon: A large number of dinosaur Digimon with two horns on their back. ** Drimogemon: A large number of drill-nosed mole Digimon. ** Gigasmon: A large number of rock-like Digimon. ** Chamelemon: A large number of chameleon Digimon. ** Shellmon: A large number of shelled Digimon. ** Bullmon: A large number of bull Digimon. ** Swimmon: A large number of Earth-swimming tropical fish Digimon. ** Goblimon: A large number of goblin Digimon. ** Tankdramon: A large number of tank/dragon hybrid Digimon. ** Sealsdramon: A large number of robot/dragon hybrid Digimon. ** Bulbmon: A large number of four-legged robotic Digimon. ** MegaSeadramon: A large sea dragon-like Digimon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. He serves under MetaLeomon. Octomon is then absorbed by MetaLeomon to form MetaLeomon (Octo Mode), and when that form is defeated, Octomon is reverting back to DigiEgg. ** Daipenmon: A gigantic penguin Digimon equipped with two massive popsicles. Daipenmon was released by Experiment 627 to destroy the inhabitants of the Light Zone. ** IceDevimon: An ice-elemental devil Digimon who serves as a lieutenant of Evile's army. ** ShogunGekomon: A gigantic amphibian Digimon with two horns. ShogunGekomon was released by Experiment 627 to destroy the inhabitants of the Light Zone, along with Daipenmon. ** MegaKabuterimon Blue: ** ExTyrannomon: ** Raremon: ** VenomMyotismon: ** Porcupamon: ** Lucemon Shadowlord Mode: ** Icemon: ** Meramon: ** DemiMeramon: ** FlameWizardmon: ** BlackGuardromon: ** Chaosdramon: A massive yet dimwitted red mechanical dragon Digimon who was modified Reuben's partner that was summoned to the Real World by Machinedramon. During battle, it ate some SkullScorpiomon to become HiChaosdramon, but is soon destroyed by Shoutmon X5 with Monochromon's help. ** SkullMeramon: A SkullMeramon served as the lieutenant of Evile's army. He has suffered two defeats at the hands of Shoutmon ×3, narrowly escaping both times. After mercilessly destroying BlueMeramon, he was quickly destroyed by Shoutmon. ** Dinohyumon: ** Minotarumon: ** Glacierdramon: ** Kuwagamon: ** GranLocomon: The cruel dictator of the West Zone who is Evile's lieutenant. He takes Stitch's Xros Tector as his own to travel to other Zones. He is absorbed by Evile to form Evilomon Grand Loco Mode, and when that form is defeated by Shoutmon X4, GranLocomon is reverting into Digiegg. ** Betsumon: ** Shurimon: ** Gaiomon: ** Rhihimon: ** Caturamon: ** Kabukimon: ** Ninjamon: ** Sagittarimon: ** SkullScorpiomon: ** Petaldramon: ** Sandiramon: ** Apemon: ** Boltmon: ** Calmaramon: ** Gesomon: ** Ebemon: ** Togemon X: ** RedVegiemon: ** Brakedramon: ** Parallelmon: ** GrandisKuwagamon: ** Honeybeemon: ** Mothmon: ** Blossomon: ** Blimpmon: Some Blimpmon serves as a battleship for Tidalmon's army. ** HiAndromon: Some HiAndromon make up Tidalmon's army. ** Whamon: A grey and blue Whamon serves as a battleship for Tidalmon's army. ** Depthmon: Some Depthmon make up Tidalmon's army. ** UltimateBrachimon: ** MetalSeadramon: ** BigMamemon: ** BlackWarGrowlmon: ** CyberWhamon: Former members * Veemon * Dorulumon * BlueMeramon: A blue fiery Digimon who is one of his group. He later helped Xros Ohana to escape. * Commandramon: A blue, dinosaur/cyborg hybrid Digimon who was MetaLeomon's right-hand man. He later helped Xros Ohana to escape. * Archelomon * Monzaemon * Baalmon * Guardromon Category:Fan fiction